Fix A Heart
by AlyssaSkyhawk
Summary: Bella never moved on.She still clung on to Edward.Her heart is completely broken.What happens when Edward comes back to Forks 3 years later?  Moreover, what happens when he finds out that Bella is dying? Will he save her and fix her heart? PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1 : Still The Same

CHAPTER - 1 STILL THE SAME

"Bella! Have you finished packing your stuff?", my mom called out loud.

I was moving back to Forks in order to spend the rest of my life with my dad, Charlie.

"Coming mom!" I shouted back.

I sighed to myself. I was going back to the place where..where.. _he _ left me.  
>I sobbed. My knees gave out…<br>3 years. It had my friggin' 3 YEARS since _he _left me.  
><em><strong>I'd be as if I never existed.<strong>_ These mere words kept haunting me for the past 3 years since my horrendous 18th birthday.

The black mass of heartbreak began seeping into my skin. I refused to let it. I didn't want my mom to find an excuse for me to stay here in Florida. I didn't want her to suffer with me. I took one last look after my bedroom before saying goodbye forever.

_**Goodbye, Bella.**_ I wrenched myself from my past. I had plenty of time to suffer later.

Phil and my mom were waiting near the car. They knew I was not mentally present with them. My mom gave me one of those 'Are – You – OK?" looks. I looked down. Even my hare-brained mother knew I wasn't myself anymore. Sometimes I thought if she thought I was a disappointment for her.  
><em><strong>You aren't good enough for me. <strong>_ I slammed the car door shut and closed my eyes.  
>The car ride to the airport was short. My mom asked me to keep in touch with her always.<br>When the final call for the passengers of the flight to Forks was called, I took my baggage and stood up.  
>"I want you to know that no matter what happens, I still love you Bella", my mom said. I swallowed the sob that threatened to escape me. "I love you too mom" I said.<p>

I waved bye and headed off. The flight journey seemed short.

Charlie, like the last time I arrived in Forks gave me an awkward one armed hug. "Good to see you Bells" he said.

"You too dad" I replied. Charlie frowned. He knew I still zombie-Bella. It was extremely silent on the drive home. Without a word, I took my stuff and headed upstairs. I reached out towards the door knob and every single memory I tried to keep locked forever smashed out. _Him _on my bed, _him _talking about his family, _his_ cold arms around and the most painful memory, _his_ last kiss on my bed.

I opened the door slowly, as if anticipating _he_ was on the other side. I started crying when I saw that everything was exactly how I left it. The numb sensation began to take over me. The baggage slipped out of hands. Charlie didn't come up. Maybe he knew this would happen to me. I slammed the door and went over to my bed and slumped down on one side.

I cried and cried for god knows how long. _He _wanted me to move on. But I couldn't. I just _possibly_ could not break away from _him._ Even though _he_ does not want me, I would always want _him. My own drug. _

The pain was taking over me, consuming every cell as it progressed. I let it. It was the only remainder that _he_ was real and that I had not dreamed the whole thing. I tried to move on. But every time I tried, it was like an invisible string pulled me back. The main reason why I had come back to Forks was because I wanted to be in the place I loved the most in my 21 years before I die.

Die… It sounded beautiful to me a few years ago. And now it seems inevitable.

I was dying. I was diagnosed with leukemia 3 months back and the doctor said I had 6 months. The estimated date of my death was my birthday. 13th September.  
>In a strange way, I wanted to die to escape from the pain. I gave a harsh laugh. I wanted to be in pain and yet I wanted to escape it. Ironic.<br>Even after all this suffering, one thing became clear. I tried to reason why I couldn't move on. Why I couldn't love other men.

The answer came a long time later.

I could not possibly move on because I still loved _him._


	2. Chapter 2 : Memories

CHAPTER 2 : MEMORIES

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything…. **

**Too bad **

I stared out the window looking a nothing in particular. I was lost in my own world, a sea full of good, bad and painful memories. Today was March 13th .I had 6 months more. I whimpered and a tear escaped and ran down my sunk, bony cheeks. Wow. I still had tears left in my system.

I went to sit in the old rocking chair. The chair in which _he_ sat. Somehow it felt comforting. In an odd way. I curled myself into a ball and held my legs tightly. Out of the blue, I felt the sudden urge to open my closet. My closet full of dead memories. I moved towards the closet and opened. Without realizing, my eyes wandered toward the black pile partially hidden in the back of the cupboard. With shaking hands I took it and opened it.

It still looked new. At least to me it did.

The radio which I clawed out 3 years back. I felt rage building in my body. It was the first emotion I felt other than pain and agony. I threw the radio with all the force I could muster. A shattering sound echoed through my room. I panicked if Charlie would come up and see his daughter very volatile.

Oh wait. He left for the station an hour back.

The anger had not subsided still. But I was able to think rationally. Why was I angry? Because they left me? I shouldn't be angry for that. What it because _he_ left me? But then again, I wasn't good enough for _him_.

Coming to think of it, I was just a pathetic, weak, no-good human. I was surprised _he_ could even bear me. _He _was glorious, handsome and every girl's dream boy. Me, I was a plain girl with almost transparent skin. It makes that _he_ left me. Who wouldn't? Heck, if it were possible, even I would leave myself. It was my fault that they left. I was very careless among them. A clumsy human.

I slumped back onto the chair. I missed them. I gulped. I missed him. Silently, tears started running down my cheeks. Again. I thought about my good memories with them. My lost second family. The family that left me.

Alice. I started shaking, trying to control my sobs. Alice, my best friend. My cheerful, fashionable sister. Oh how I wanted to see her again, one last time. I would do anything to play Bella-Barbie with her. I smiled. Her remarks are still treasured by me.

Emmett. He was like a big brother I never had. Always knew how to make me laugh. Funny, protective and annoying at the same time.

Esme. A second mother to me. So comforting. So caring. Always made me feel better.

Carlisle. How many times did he stitch me up. I laughed. I stopped immediately, marveling the sound.

Jasper. I never blamed him for what happened. He was acting on his instinct. I was standing in front of him with blood pouring out of me. He did what any other vampire would do. Moreover, to make things worse, my blood smells exceptionally good. I shook my head. It was my fault. I should have been more careful around a roomful of vampires.

Rosalie. Ahh… how I miss her glare. Her cold eyes. I would give anything to see her glare again.

And then there was E….E….I broke through the walls I had built to contain his name.

_**Edward**_.

The only love of my life. My sun. my star. My entire being revolves around him. His pale granite skin. His lips. He iron arms.

I wanted to feel everything one more time. The sound of his voice. His beautiful eyes. His crooked smile. His arms around me. The roar of his voice when he saved me from James. He growl when he refused to change into his kind. I clutched my chest tightly. I cried loud now.

I could never ever move on. I had loved him even if he didn't love me. I am loving him. I will always love him.

The worst part after all these thoughts was that I couldn't see all of them again. I could not see him again.

_6 months more,_ I thought. I didn't deserve to live. I caused pain to everyone I loved. My ex-vampire family, Charlie, Renee, Edward. I sometimes think I have Jasper's power. To make others feel what I feel. But ,then again, I made others feel only pain and sorrow.

I needed to see and do a few things before I died. I knew deep in my heart that they won't happn. But I hoped. I slouched off the chair and went towards my desk. I took a writing pad and a pen and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked t the time . 2 am. The song "The Lonely" flashed through my brain. I shook my head quickly before I could succumb to the pain.

2 am. Only I would be writing a " To-do list" at this time of night. Of course, my brain never worked right before and even now.

I breathed in and began writing the list of the things in hoped to do before I faded into oblivion.

**GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE.  
>Your reviews will highly motivate me.<strong>

**Atleast 10 reviews or more for the next chapter.**

**For any of you wondering about the song "The Lonely". It was sung by Christina Perri who sang "A Thousand Years" For the movie Breaking Dawn, which by the way….it TOTALLY AWEOSME!**

**Remember 10 reviews. See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3 : The List

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I know its been long. but I had a lot of tests during the past week. As a reward for your patience, I've decided to introduce the Cullens in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! =)  
>Stephanie Meyer owns the entire twilight world<strong>

**Chapter 3: The List**

The place looked so open ,green and yet I felt enclosed. I saw a flash of movement in my peripheral vision. I started and turned.

There was no one.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing but darkness.

I turned again and saw me standing in an heavenly place. How was that possible? Suddenly there movements all over the place, calling my name.

'Bella….' ' Bella!' ' BELLA' .

My head kept whipping around. Some voices sounded heavenly, others curious, angry, loving, protective and laughing. I tried to tune them out in vain. But ,my inner gut feeling told me to focus. So I did. Amazingly, it turned out to be the same voice in different tones. **It was **_**his**_** voice.**

His velvety, soft, seductive and dazzling voice. The voice I would do anything, be anything, give anything for. It was Edward's voice.

I heard some movement on my left. I turned and saw him standing there. Even while motionless ,he was beautiful and graceful. I smiled. He gave his crooked grin in return. I laughed. I was so happy to see him. It made me feel whole again. And happy.

'What are you doing here?' I asked. He opened his mouth and said ' We are leaving'. I froze. It wasn't his voice. It was James's voice. James the monster who hunted me and almost killed me. And Edward-with-James-voice told me the words that broke me forever.

I jolted up, screaming at the top of my voice. 'It was just a dream' I told myself. A very very bad dream. A nightmare. I turned to my bedside table. There was a note.

'**I had to leave urgently. Something came up. Won't be back for a very long time. You have the house all for yourself. Take care. Be safe.**

**Charlie.'**

Tears started running down my face. Be safe. Edward said that. I cringed at my casual use of his name. I looked at the clock. **4:00 am **. I'd just slept for two hours. I groaned and hauled myself off the bed. I took my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and ran the shower. I settled down in the bath tub.

With Charlie gone ,I had some privacy. Time to think by myself. With no one checking on me every 5 minutes. I rested my head.

_**I missed him. I missed him terribly. I would never let go of that hope that I would see him again. **_

' I miss you.' I sang. I'd never been much of a singer. It wasn't too good. But I wasn't bad either.

' I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even thought its different now

Your still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And need you to know

I miss you

Fa la la

I miss you"

I didn't realize I was sobbing until the very end of the song. I washed myself and put on some jogging clothes. And grey hooded blouse. A grey track pant with black stripes and white shoes. I always wore depressing colors now. Many people asked why. I never told them.

I was dying. I need not wear anything extravagant.

I was a broken girl.

I barely spoke to anyone after I was forced to go to Renee.

I went back to the bedroom. I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. I placed the bag back in the closet and went over to my desk. The writing pad was on the desk. I took it. I wanted to see what I wrote the other night.

Reading what I wrote made me feel me again.

_**Bella's wish list :**_

_**Go shopping with Alice.**_

_**Let Alice play Bella-Barbie with her.**_

_**Tell Esme and Carlisle ,they were like her parents.**_

_**Play video games with Emmett.**_

I laughed. Seriously? I wrote that? I must have been really sleepy that night. I mean, tonight.

Out of the blue, a strange feeling crept over me. I felt someone watching me.

I turned and there was no one by the window. But I was so sure someone was there. I returned to my work. The tingling sensation was still there. That was the feeling when Ed….. I shook my head.

_**5)Tell Jasper it was never his fault and if anyone was to be blamed, I was herself.**_

_**6)Ask Rosalie why she hates me.**_

I took a deep breath before continuing.

_**7)Tell Edward that I love him**_

I let out a deep breath and tears started pouring.

'Edward….' I whispered. 'Why did you leave me' I asked.

I felt agony gripping and shaking me . The numbness sinking me. I was drowning in it.

A growl from my stomach snapped me out of it. I hadn't eaten on the plane or even after reaching home. I had to eat something before I passed out in hunger. Being Bella I would. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. There was a cereal box and a carton of milk.

Thank you Charlie.

I poured the milk in a bowl and added the cereal. I sat down to eat. I'd sat like this across _him _before. I closed my eyes. The announcers voice made me realize that the radio was on.

'Comin up next is a track by the gorgeous Mandy Moore, which is a part of the movie "A Walk To Remember". Ladies and gentlemen….. "CRY" '.

'**I'll always remember****  
><strong>**it was late afternoon****  
><strong>**It lasted forever****  
><strong>**But ended so soon****  
><strong>**You were all by yourself****  
><strong>**Staring up at a dark gray sky****  
><strong>**I was changed******

**In places no one will find****  
><strong>**All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)****  
><strong>**It was there that I realized****  
><strong>**That forever was in your eyes****  
><strong>**The moment I saw you cry'**

I got up and switched the radio off. The lyrics made perfect sense to me. It was as if the song was made especially for me. I leaned on the kitchen counter.

It never made sense for him to love me. But why did still feel for him? Why did I still love him? He left me. I remember him perfectly .Right now, he could be in Vegas, enjoying his distractions. I loved him. But he didn't love.

I decided to go for a jog. I went outside. The cold air singed my cheeks. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. I started jogging. After months and months of being catatonic, I'd decided to do things I never did before.

I put on mu iPod. I selected a song that made no sense to me what so ever and turned up the volume. I didn't want to think. I wanted to be at peace. I went along the lane and saw left and right. My heart wanted to go left. I went along with it. Moreover, there were lesser stones. So, less were the chances of me tripping.

I tried to make sense of the lyrics and meaning of the song I am listening to.

'In The End…  
>It doesn't even matter'<p>

I wrenched my iPod off. Why Edward? Why did you leave me? You claimed that you loved? I fell for you only to have my heart broken.

My legs had taken me to a place I'd never think I'd ever go. I was standing a few metres away, with rows of trees in –between, from **The Cullen Mansion.** I stared at it. It stared back. It looked the same as always. A vampire house. I smiled. My eyes travelled down and I froze.

There were 7 silhouettes against the lightly curtained window.

A short ,spiky haired silhouette was waving madly at a tousled hair silhouette. I was still frozen to do anything. Standing next to him was a bulky figure whose arm was around a tall ,lean girl.

A wavy haired man was holding the spiky haired shadow and standing in between the two groups was a couple.

I couldn't breathe. It couldn't be… No way…. They wouldn't have…Not after all this time.

I knew I wasn't dreaming. This was for real. I felt tears springing up. Stupid tears.

I Gasped.

At that sound, every shadow froze and I felt them turning their heads.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I closed my eyes. This was not happening. This was just another nightmare. I was still sleeping in bed. I opened my eyes.

They were gone. I sighed . I felt relief washing over me. I started moving on when…..

'Bella', a velvety voice called from behind me, freezing me effectively in my tracks. I started shaking and breathing rapidly. I felt paranoia sweeping over and doing a victory dance in front of me. I always wanted to see them. I wanted them to come back. I wanted to see him. Then why was I scared? I loved him. I wanted to touch him again. With that thought in mind, I swallowed and turned slowly.

_ **Guys at least 20 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Have fun reading!**


	4. Note

**Alright guys….  
>Let me make things clear…..<br>First, this is not a new chapter…..  
>Second, I will later tell why the Cullens return.<strong>

**Bella hasn't met Jacob as she was forced to go to Flo Rida (as mentioned in the book.)  
>The wolves won't be a part of the story for now.<br>**

**And please guys I need more reviews. They motivate me. They are like a virtual Edward.**

**I seriously feel I might stop writing the story if I don't get any more reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Impossible

**Allright Guys…. I wanted to say I am sorry. I just felt that I was not being appreciated. I thought the better of it, I decided to write the story.  
>Sorry for the delay though. I had exams for the last two weeks<br>So… Here You Go…  
>Stephanie Meyer Owns Everything….<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Impossible<strong>

I stared at them like I did at the house. They stared back like they couldn't believe that I was really here.

Huh?  
>My tendency to hallucinate about them died a few months ago. I couldn't believe that I started hallucinating again. told Charlie it was probably that I loved them so much that my heart ached and showed their faces when I missed them. I scared the crap out of Renee and Phil when they heard me talking to someone inside my room. My mom found my answering questions which were unknown. Of course ,being a mom, she took me to some special doctors and I had to undergo many treatments. The treatments were so effective ,that, I sometimes felt myself wondering if they really were real.<p>

But now, it was different.

Seeing the seven statues in front of me, I felt my heart sewing itself. Not healed completely. But whole again. Like there had been no scar in the first place.

I knew I wasn't dreaming because I felt the raindrops hitting my face. It started raining. Only in Forks, would it rain and be wintry at the same time. Then, I felt warm drops on my cheeks.

Tears.

A tear ran down my cheek and fell on my hand. I looked at it. It glistened. I smiled.

Huh, I'd reached the height of insanity.

I turned my attention back to the figures in front of me. If I hadn't know them, I would have they really were statues. Statues more beautiful than Michelangelo's. People would give anything to look like these pale statues.

The one in the centre had blonde hair. His face full of compassion. His eyes, however, looked pained. It was as if he just saw his loved one die.

Loved one.

Surely then, he couldn't be thinking of me. They left me when they claimed that they loved me. I was just a game for them. The way I was with James. Except, now it hurt a gazillion times more. I missed the compassionate blonde one.

Carlisle.

He was like a father to me. He took me into his family even though I was a human. I sniffed. I looked at the figurine next to hm.

Esme.

I started shaking. Esme. One of the most gentlest souls I'd ever known. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She made a hesitant half step towards me. I took a step back. No. I couldn't do this. I wasn't sure why I did that. I was a coward. Yup. That made sense. But no. I was because I wasn't ready yet. I thought I was. But in real life ,this is hard. I never thought I'd actually see them again.

Next, I looked at the hulky, bulky one. I smiled involuntarily, despite the current situation.

Emmett.

My teddy bear of a brother.

Oh! How I missed him!

He grinned back. Then, his grin faltered. My tears never stopped running down my face. Huh. I wanted to play video games with him. But now, looking at his massive form, I felt doubtful.

I looked at Rosalie. I suddenly felt plain. Too plain. She was wearing a black tank top and blue denim jeans with gladiator heels. Yet, she looked exclusively like a supermodel.

Wait.

A zillion times than the prettiest woman on earth. Her gold waves down her waist. Her perfectly manicured nails. I gulped. I knew if I looked into her eyes, I would be met with a cold, icy glare in return.

I deserved it. They were just settling back and I come along and ruin them. Again. I looked into her eyes and took a shocked and surprised step back.

Her eyes were filled with pity, remorse and sisterly love. Rosalie Hale felt love towards me? I suddenly had a doubt if I really was dreaming. She smiled.

Ok. Its official. I'd lost it. Finally.

A gasp made me look at the next person.

Jasper.

He looked pained. He looked confused. He looked angry. He look self-conscious. He looked apologetic. He looked happy. He looked pained. And now he felt confused. I was confused. Why was he confused?

Oh. Oh wait! He feels emotions. He must feeling mine.

Oops. I smiled hesitantly. He grinned back.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I didn't know if I'd be able to do it. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I knew who I would look at next. I'd hallucinated her as much as I had done with him.

'Bella', a high pitched chorus of bells rang. I snapped my eyes open. She was looking at me with wide and shocked eyes. Like she could not believe I was really here. My vision clouded.

Ugh. Stupid tears.

She still looked the same. I huffed. What was I expecting? Her with long hair. Ha. She looked sad.

'Bella', she repeated.

'Alice', I said involuntarily. She gasped. Suddenly, I felt heavy. Alice. Alice! ALICE!

My best friend. My bets girlfriend. My sister who left me.

My face felt immediately. I felt clam washing over me. I looked over to Jasper and scowled. He looked apologetic.

'Bella. Is that really you?', Alice asked.

I snorted. 'What did you expect? Not all of us are vampires you know?', I replied coldly. Her face turned smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was contagious.

'I missed you', I said.

'So did I Bella. I missed you terribly'.

It was true. I did miss her. But I missed her brother more. And this brought me back to reality.

Her brother. My angel. My own personal Adonis. My savior. My other half.

'Edward..', I breathed. I closed my eyes. I was afraid to go on. What if he disappeared again? Would he be mad to see his pathetic, human ex-girlfriend? Just that thought brought me to my knees. It felt like the rain had turned to ice and fire. Burning and stinging every part of my body. Setting my body in agony. Agony and numbness, so much, I felt saw, felt nothing around me.

'BELLA! NO!'. I heard a cry. A beautiful cry. I wrenched my eyes open. Edward's hand was half out stretched towards me. He looked pained. It was painful for him just to see me. I whimpered and more tears escaped me. Would my tear ducts ever run out dry?

'Jazz, Jasper…. C'mon baby, I know you can do it!', Alice cried frantically, clutching Jasper's shirt.

I started. He was feeling what I was feeling. That means, Edward was feeling what I was feeling. I quickly tried to get my emotions under control. I tried to feel calm. It seemed impossible but it worked. Everything and everyone calmed down. I was breathing heavily. I couldn't believe I made him face the highest torture. He seemed frazzled. But otherwise, looked Ok.

'Bella…', Edward called. I looked over at him automatically.

My memory had done me no justice at all. It was as if I was waking up from a pool of mud and was able to see clearly again.

That beautiful tousled hair of his. The bronze hair that I would spend the majority of my time touching.

His arms. His marble, ice-cold, warm and protective arms. The arms that held me when I cried. The arms that held me when he ran. The arms that made me blush every time he touched me. The arms that refused to touch me when he said good bye.

I started gasping. His face. His perfect, angular, masculine face.

His lips. The cold lips of his pressed against my warm ones. The most blissful experience ever. Just the thought brought back the sensations he caused. The sensations that I had buried deep inside me. I just hoped he would kiss me once more.

Ugh. This was one of the times I wished he could read my mind. Finally, I looked into his eyes.

His golden eyes. The eyes that mesmerized me every time. The eyes that dazzled me. The eyes that were cold and hard when he said good bye. The eyes that now held so many emotions. Surprise, relief, excitement, joy, happiness, anger, curiosity, pain, agony, love….

Love.

Love?

Why love?

'Bella, Are you all right?', he asked me . it was then I realized that I was staring at him like an idiot for a very long time.

I blushed. Something I had not done in a very long time. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the trees.

'There's the sis I know & love', he yelled as he caught with his signature bone-crushing hugs. 'nice to see you too' I said in between my gasps.

'Put her down Emmett! Can't you see that she can't breathe!', Edward cried.

'Oops! Sorry Bella!', Emmett said, looking sheepish.

'Its All right', I replied.

I looked at Edward again. He looks insecure and unsure. Was I mad at him? Nope. Absolutely not. I'd already thought about that and I knew that I can never ever be mad at him.

'Bella, Do you want to go inside?', my angel asked. Huh? Why?

Japer must have felt mu confusion and transferred it to Edward because Edward quickly added, 'I mean, its raining and cold and personally, I think jogging clothes are not the best for this weather'. Tears poured out again. I'm sure that in his entire existence, Jasper must not have known a person with so many emotions.

'Bella, why are you crying?', Edward asked softly. Like he cared about me. Maybe he did. I didn't care. I ran to him and flung my arms around him.

'I missed you', I cried. Seconds grew. He froze. Was he so apprehensive to just hug me?

Wait.

My blood must appeal to him. It had 3 years ago. It must still do. I started pulling away.

'I'm sorry. My scent must be hard for you to…' I started saying but he pulled me into his loving and protective embraces. 'I missed you too' he said. He held me tightly but not in an uncomfortable way. I held him like he was my lifeline. It felt like the last three years never happened. He bent his head towards my shoulder and inhaled deeply. He seems to cherish and relish my scent. 'You've changed', he said softly. My tears were ruining his shirt. But he seemed seem to care.

I looked at him. His golden eyes were full of pain. He was pained to see me.

My heart broke.

He was about to say something but I beat him to it.

' I know you probably didn't expect to see me, considering the reason why you left…and right now, you must be angry to see me. But, I just want you to know that, no matter what, I still am happy to see you. I'm not angry to see you at all. I'm still happy to see you just the way I was three years ago. I also want to tell you that you were wrong and human memory, at least mine, is not a sieve. I missed you every single damn day I didn't get to see you lovely face. I hadn't forgotten you at all. Did you really think I would forget you and be happy with my life? Don't answer that. I didn't. You don't know the pain I've been through. Hell, I've hallucinated you and Charlie and Renee thought I was mental and suggested that I should go to an asylum', I paused to catch my breath.

'I don't know about you or how you feel about me anymore. I…. I just want you to know…. That before you leave again… I…um…' This was harder than I thought. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, fearing his reaction.

'I Love You' I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! TELL ME HOW YOU FELT ABOUT EDWARD'S REACTION! PLEASE! IT WOULD BE REALLY APPRECIATED AND CHERISHED BY ME. IT WOULD ALSO MOTIVATE ME!<br>PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!  
>I know I haven't updated in awhile…<br>I just wanted to say I am sorry and that you will find the reason on my profile…..  
>I may start a new fanfic since I lost all the chapters of the previous and I really don't feel like getting back to it…<br>For now...its just gonna be reading fanfics and reviewing...  
><strong>

**So…. AM SORRY! I TRULY AM…..**

**~CIAO~  
><strong>


End file.
